In areas of high fire risk it is important to protect residential buildings, commercial buildings are well as buildings that are isolated. Also, areas such as towers and the like can be located in areas that have high fire risks. These areas may sometimes be overgrown with underbrush which can cause a fire to spread quickly. When fighting such fires, it is important to provide the area with a fire break which prohibits a fire from spreading.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,264 (Christian) is a sprinkler system arranged to be mounted onto a house to prevent brush and forest fires from engulfing the home. The sprinkler system is mounted directly onto the home but does not particularly provide a fire break between the home and the fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,630 (Fessler) discloses a sprinkler system mounted onto a fence. The system is primarily used for irrigation and the patent does not mention using the system for providing a fire break and does not disclose any method of doing so.